


Gdzie jesteś, przyjacielu Poe?

by czarna_pantera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: BB-8 is the best, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, POV BB-8
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: Ostatnim, co powinien zrobić dobry droid astromechaniczny, to samowolne oddalenie się od miejsca, w którym spodziewa się znaleźć go jego pilot. Ale gdy Poe nie pojawia się o wyznaczonym czasie w hangarze, BB-8 rusza na poszukiwania.
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron
Kudos: 3





	Gdzie jesteś, przyjacielu Poe?

**Gdzie jesteś, przyjacielu Poe?**

Punktualnie o ósmej trzydzieści BB-8 przeszedł ze stanu uśpienia do pełnej aktywności. Zaćwierkał radośnie i pełen energii wyturlał się ze swojej stacji dokującej. Popędził prosto do hangaru, mijając slalomem inne, wolniejsze astrodroidy. Zatrzymał się z poślizgiem obok czarno-pomarańczowego X-Winga i skierował swój sensor optyczny w kierunku bocznego wejścia — tego, z którego najczęściej korzystał Poe.

O tej godzinie hangar był pełen życia. Pracownicy techniczni i obsługa naziemna kręciła się przy myśliwcach, kończąc przegląd techniczny. Piloci odbierali instrukcje dotyczące patroli albo zaplanowanych lotów ćwiczeniowych, po czym zajmowali miejsca w kokpitach, by zaczekać na sygnał od kontrolerów z obsługi naziemnej i pozwolenie na start.

X-Wingi kolejno opuszczały hangar, a wraz z nimi inne droidy ze swoimi organicznymi towarzyszami. BB-8 odturlał się za płozę, żeby przypadkiem nie znaleźć się na drodze startowej któregoś z nich. Wciąż nie spuszczał sensora z wejścia do hangaru, wyczekując na Poe. Pilot rzadko się spóźniał i BB-8 zaczynał się niepokoić. Wiele droidów było bardzo przywiązanych do swoich organicznych partnerów, ale więź łącząca BB-8 i Poe Damerona należała do zupełnie wyjątkowych. Astrodroid zachowywał się czasami jak ogromny biały pies w pomarańczowe łaty, a pilot traktował maszynę tak, jakby faktycznie była żywym stworzeniem.

Dziesięć minut opóźnienia zamieniło się w piętnaście, następnie w dwadzieścia, a Poe wciąż nie przychodził. Nikt się nim nie zainteresował. BB-8 zatoczył koło wokół czarno-pomarańczowego X-Winga. Powinien czekać na Damerona, zgodnie z założeniem, że ostatnim, co powinien zrobić dobry droid astromechaniczny, to samowolne oddalenie się od miejsca, w którym spodziewał się znaleźć go jego pilot. Ale BB-8 pod pewnymi względami bardzo przypominał swojego organicznego przyjaciela — wykazywał sporą dozę samowoli. Poza tym problem polegał na tym, że to Poe nie znalazł się tam, gdzie powinien. Wobec czego BB-8 mógł ominąć podstawowy protokół i zacząć go szukać.

Przerzuciwszy się trybu oczekiwania na poszukiwawczy, droid poturlał się w stronę warsztatu mechaników. Natychmiast dostrzegł nogi, wystające spod kadłuba jednego z unieruchomionych myśliwców, uszkodzonego w niedawnym starciu z siłami Pierwszego Porządku. Logiczny wnioskiem było, że wobec tego reszta człowieka nie mogła znajdować się daleko.

Kopulasta głowa BB-8 zjechała niżej. Zajrzał pod kadłub X-Winga i zapikał głośno:

— Bip biip bip bip biiip bip bip błooo Pioooo?

Mechanik gwałtownie poderwał głowę i wyrżnął czołem w spód myśliwca. Zaklął siarczyście. BB-8 na wszelki wypadek troszeczkę się odturlał, gotów w każdej chwili prysnąć.

Mechanik wyjechał spod X-Winga na leżance i złowrogo łypnął okiem na droida.

— Nie wiem, gdzie jest Dameron, i nic mnie to nie obchodzi — burknął. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawał się zły. — Przestań mi się tu plątać, ty kłębku obwodów!

BB-8, głęboko urażony, wydał z siebie pełne dezaprobaty piknięcie i czym prędzej się odturlał.

Pomyślał, że może piloci będą bardziej użyteczni. Na drugim końcu hangaru dostrzegł Zari i Jess. Gwizdnął entuzjastycznie. Jess należała do Eskadry Czarnych, powinna wobec tego wiedzieć, gdzie znajdował się jej dowódca. Podjechał do nich pospiesznie. Stojąca obok kobiet srebrno-niebieska R2, Ivee, zaćwierkała radośnie na widok BB-8. Odpowiedział przyjaznym bipnięciem, ale skupił swoją uwagę na pilotkach. Szturchnął lekko Jess i zapytał:

— Bip biip bip bip biiip bip bip błooo Pioooo?

— Poe? Och, sprawa jest bardzo poważna, właściwie jest prawie umierający, jak każdy facet w tej sytuacji... — powiedziała Jess dość pobłażliwie.

BB-8 wydał z siebie przeciągły pisk, przechodząc w stan alarmowy. Rozumiał koncept śmierci. Czasami jednostki ludzkie psuły się zadziwiająco łatwo i pomimo że pamięć wydawała się nietknięta, nie dawało się ich naprawić. Ale przecież widział Poe zaledwie wczoraj! Znajdował się w całkiem dobrym stanie technicznym i żadna jego część nie wydawała się nadmiernie zużyta. Obrócił kopulastą głowę i wystartował w kierunku wyjścia z hangaru.

— Hej, BB-8, zaczekaj! — zawołała za nim Jess.

— Jess, ty masz naprawdę fatalne podejście do droidów — stwierdziła Zari, kiwając głową z dezaprobatą. — Po co to powiedziałaś? Wiesz przecież, jak ten droid trzęsie się nad Dameronem!

BB-8 przemknął obok magazynów i śmignął w kierunku niskiego budynku, w którym znajdowały się kwatery pilotów. O mało co nie podciął jakiegoś pracownika z obsługi technicznej, bo wturlał mu się prosto pod nogi.

— Hej, uważaj! — zawołał za nim mężczyzna.

BB-8 pisnął przepraszająco, nie zwalniając tempa. Pędził tak szybko, jakby od tego miały zależeć losy całej galaktyki. Wjechał do środka budynku, błyskawicznie przejechał przez główny korytarz i ostro skręcił w prawo, o mało co nie wypadając na zakręcie. Obijając się trochę po ścianach, dotarł pod drzwi kwatery Damerona. Wyhamował gwałtownie i wysunął chwytak, by stuknąć w panel sterujący. Okazało się, że drzwi nie były zamknięte; przesunęły się z cichym szumem. BB-8 wturlał się do środka i rozejrzał nerwowo. Skórzana kurtka pilota wisiała na oparciu krzesła, a jego buty z wysokimi cholewami stały obok. Sam Poe znajdował się w swojej stacji dokującej, przykryty warstwą izolacyjną. BB-8 wiedział, że w ludzkim języku nazywa się to odpowiednio łóżko i koc. Wydawało się, że pilot znajduje się w stanie uśpienia, na co wskazywał jego miarowy oddech. BB-8 wyłączył stan alarmowy, przechodząc w normalny tryb. Skoro oddycha, to znaczy, że żyje. Pomyślał, że powinien go jakoś łagodnie poinformować o swojej obecności — ludzie nie lubili być gwałtownie wyrywani ze stanu uśpienia. Ani zaskakiwani, gdy znajdowali się w stacji dokującej z inną osobą, o czym dowiedział się w dość przykry sposób (chociaż nie był w stanie pojąć, dlaczego tamta kobieta tak wrzasnęła na jego widok, gdy wturlał się do kwatery Damerona; nie raz widywał ludzi bez zewnętrznych warstw powłoki, jakie na siebie zakładali i wiedział, że pewien szczególny typ przeglądu technicznego służy zacieśnianiu więzi).

Podjechał bliżej łóżka. Niestety, uczynił to z nieco zbyt dużym rozpędem. Nie zdążywszy w porę wyhamować, uderzył kulistym kadłubem w nocną szafkę, zrzucając metalowy kubek, który spadł z głośnym brzękiem na podłogę. Trochę tym przestraszony pisnął nerwowo:

— Pioooo!

Dameron poderwał się gwałtownie, jak rażony piorunem. Wydawało mu się, że nad uchem zawyła mu syrena przeciwlotnicza.

— Co się stało?! Co się stało? Atakują nas??? — zapytał, mrugając oczami.

— Beep bep błooo?

Pilot, wspierając się na łokciu, spojrzał w kierunku źródła dźwięku i ujrzał wpatrującego się w niego droida, który poturlał się do łóżka tak blisko, jak tylko był w stanie.

— BB-8, co ty tu robisz?

— Bip bip bo bi błoo bip bip. Bipbipbipbip błooo.

— Martwiłeś się o mnie? No tak, mieliśmy na dzisiaj zaplanowany lot. Przepraszam, że nie przesłałem ci żadnej wiadomości... Kiepsko dziś kontaktuję.

— Beeep bip bip biip bip bip biiip bip biip biip błoo?

— Nie, nic mi się nie przepaliło. Nie trzeba mi wymieniać żadnych podzespołów… Hej, BB-8, co ty wyrabiasz? — zaniepokoił się Dameron.

Droid właśnie wysuwał w stronę Poe czujnik termiczny. Służył wprawdzie do pomiaru temperatury silników, a nie organicznych jednostek, ale był na tyle czuły, że wyłapywał nawet małe anomalie. Poe miał bez wątpienia podniesioną temperaturę. Jego głos też był jakiś inny, mocno zachrypnięty, odbiegający od zakodowanego wzorca o dwadzieścia jednostek.

— Rozminąłeś się z powołaniem, powinieneś zostać droidem medycznym... — powiedział Dameron z bladym uśmiechem. — Pamiętasz te bagna, na których mieliśmy przymusowe lądowanie dwa tygodnie temu, jak nawaliły nam stablizatory poziome? — BB-8 potwierdził piknięciem. — Chyba przywlokłem stamtąd jakieś paskudztwo — urwał gwałtownie, bo przerwał mu atak suchego kaszlu. — No więc chwilowo jestem wyłączony z akcji — zachrypiał.

BB-8 przechylił kopulastą głowę. Uznał, że powinien zadbać o prawidłowy przebieg procesu regeneracji swojego organicznego przyjaciela. Szybko ułożył plan działania i natychmiast wywołał pierwsze polecenie.

— Bip biip bip bip bip błooo?

— Nie, nie mam apetytu. Ale dzięki, że pytasz.

— Bip bip biipip? — nie ustępował BB-8. Jednostka Poe Dameron z pewnością potrzebowała nawilżenia.

Pilot zastanawiał się przez chwilę, a potem najwyraźniej doszedł do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie zlecić mu jakąś misję (i tym samym uniknąć destrukcji kwatery).

— Tak, w sumie to napiłbym się czegoś ciepłego…

BB-8 zapikał radośnie i natychmiast wypadł z pomieszczenia. Poe usłyszał jeszcze metaliczny brzęk, gdy droid odbił się od ściany po tym, jak wpadł w poślizg. Miał nadzieję, że BB-8 nie zdemoluje kantyny.

Wrócił po jakichś dwudziestu minutach. Dameron z prawdziwym wzruszeniem obserwował jak mały droid transportuje kubek z rosołem, trzymając go w swoim chwytaku. Jeżeli było coś, do czego kulisty robot nie był przeznaczony, to z pewnością do przenoszenia cieczy w otwartych naczyniach — jedną trzecią rozchlapał po drodze.

— Dzięki, stary. — Poe ostrożnie odebrał od niego naczynie. — Ale wiesz, nie musisz przy mnie warować.

— Bip bip bep — zaprotestował BB-8. — Bip bibibip błoo bibip.

_Tu jestem i tu zostanę._

Od czasu misji na Jakku droid nie lubił się nadmiernie oddalać od swojego organicznego towarzysza. Pamiętał, jak bardzo zagubiony czuł się na bezkresnej pustyni. I pamiętał również przepełniający go smutek, gdy sądził, że przyjaciel Poe zginął. Poza tym wyczuwał, że Dameron potrzebuje go bardziej, niż dotąd. Wiedział, że uszkodzenia, jakie poniósł pilot po tym, jak został pojmany przez Pierwszy Porządek, nie dotyczyły tylko jego zewnętrznej powłoki. Te już dawno się zagoiły (ten proces był jedną z fascynujących rzeczy, dotyczących organicznych jednostek). Jednak szkody podpowierzchniowe były bardziej trwałe. Poe nikomu się do nich nie przyznawał. Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, jak dobrym obserwatorem był BB-8. Droid wiedział, że pilota dręczyły złe sny. Czasami budził się raptownie i nie był w stanie ponownie przejść w stan uśpienia. Tylko wpatrywał się w ciemność, a BB-8 nie wiedział, co tam dostrzegał. Częściej niż dotąd podejmował ryzyko podczas misji; nawet generał Organa nie była w stanie przemówić mu do rozsądku. Droid przeczuwał, że wpędzi ich to kiedyś w nieliche kłopoty. 

— Hej, nie patrz tak na mnie. — Dameron odstawił kubek na szafkę, nie zdając sobie sprawy, o czym myślał BB-8. — Nic mi nie będzie.

— Bip biip bło?

— Na pewno.

Uspokojony tym zapewnieniem BB-8 wcisnął się między łóżko a krzesło, i zastygł w bezruchu, warując niczym wierny pies.

Poe uśmiechnął się i ponownie opadł na poduszkę. Mając taką opiekę, mógł spokojnie wracać do zdrowia.

**Koniec**


End file.
